Jo and Camille's Epic Adventures
by mooresomore
Summary: Jo has been looking for "Ms. Right" forever; Logan sets her up on a date. Meanwhile, Camille, is also looking for the right girl. Logan says he's got it under control. Rated M. Bad summary; read the story to find out what happens.


**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

**Author's Note: Something random that popped into my head when I was sick and full of Nyquil. I realized I'd never written a Jo/Camille fic before. And, apparently, I went for the Big Time (skipping straight to the M rating). **

Jo Taylor loved her ex-boyfriend, Kendall Knight; he'd taken the news that she liked girls very well (it probably helped that he came out and said he liked Logan (Mitchell, his bandmate) at the same time), and he was always trying to set her up on dates. Usually, the girls ended up recognizing her from "New Town High", and well, Jo didn't want her sex life/sexual preferences out on the internet (she always gave the non-committal "no comment" when asked about her sex life). Tonight, Kendall had said they were going out, and that Logan had picked someone out for Jo. Jo was intrigued; Logan had good taste. Jo put on her fanciest (short, since it was summer) dress, and let James fix her hair and make-up (seriously, the boy was good). She let Carlos escort her down to the limo, where Kendall and Logan were waiting.

"You look nice." Logan said.

"Yes, you do." Kendall said. "Are you ready?"

"Sure. Let's go." Jo couldn't wait to meet her date for the night.

They arrived at the club (Jo knew it was probably Kendall's doing; Logan wasn't much of a partier), and Logan pulled out his phone, sending off a quick text. "She said she's by the ice fountain at the bar. They all headed that way. The only girl there when they got there was…_Camille_? Jo looked at Kendall and Logan, only to find them gone- they were out on the dance floor. "Hi Camille. Can I sit here?"

"Sure. What do you want to drink?"

"A margarita would be nice."

"Hey bartender! 2 margaritas here for me and my girl!" Camille said.

"I didn't know you were, uh." Jo said.

"Yeah. Logan's the only one who knows." The margaritas arrived. "Let me tell you the story…"

***Camille's POV***

When Logan said he had a date for me, I wasn't worried; I trusted him. When Jo showed up after Logan texted me that they were here, I remembered why I (used to) love him so much- he knew exactly what I wanted. I found myself spilling my whole story about how I realized I was a lesbian; something about Jo made me know that I could trust her (plus, she was like my best girl friend anyway). After that, another round of margaritas arrived, and she told me her story (I think she forgot she'd already told me before). After the third margarita, I pulled he out on the floor, and we started to dance. That didn't last long; once we were pressed up against one another, I wanted her, and I wanted her _now._

"Let's get out of here and go back to my place." I said in Jo's ear; she nodded and said, "Let me go tell Logan and Kendall I'm leaving." I went with her.

"We're leaving. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." Jo said. "Yeah." I echoed.

"Ok." Kendall said. "Don't stay out too late girls." Logan teased, grin on his face.

"You either." Jo and I got in the cab and headed for my house.

***At Camille's House (No One's POV)***

"You won't tell anyone about this, right?" Jo asked as they made their way to the couch.

"No, as long as you won't." Camille said, pulling Jo down on top of her.

"I won't." With that, they started to make out; Jo's hands went to the tie of Camille's halter dress, while Camille tugged Jo's dress over her head, finding Jo completely naked underneath it.

"No panties?" Camille asked, grinning.

"Um…" Jo started, but Camille cut her off.

"Makes my job a lot easier." Camille said as she flipped them around, so Jo was now the one leaning back against the couch arm. Camille pulled off her dress (and panties) before laying out on top of Jo, starting to make out with her again.

Camille wasn't one to mess around; she quickly squeezed Jo's breasts and then was positioning herself so she could easily rub Jo's clit as they made out. Jo had other ideas.

"No fingers. Mouth only." Yeah, Camille could run with that. She slid down, so her face was right at Jo's clit. Jo spread her legs, and Camille licked, making Jo arch up and moan, "More."

"Oh, Jo, we're just getting started." Camille started with some more teasing licks, feeling Jo get wetter beneath her. Camille reached up and squeezed Jo's breasts again, then went back to teasing, this time, sticking her tongue inside. Jo moaned really loud then, and all it took was a couple more touches with her tongue to Jo's clit and Jo was coming.

Jo rolled them over. "My turn." She took a minute to mouth at Camille's breasts, and then slid down, placing small kisses at Camille's stomach and hipbones before going to Camille's clit. Camille let out a moan and tried to pull Jo closer.

"No Cami. No touching." Jo said, pinning Camille's hands with her own hands as she continued to work. She picked up the pace and sucked on Camille's clit, which made Camille arch up. Jo did it again, and Camille was coming. Both girls collapsed back on the couch.

"Wow." Camille said.

"Yeah. That was hot." Jo said.

"Logan was totally right- you were the one I wanted." Camille said. "Jo? Do you want to do this again? Go out, I mean?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Jo said. ""But, we need to get some sleep. I have to be on set at 8 AM, and you have an audition at 9 AM, right?"

"Yeah. Come on." Camille said, leading them up to the room once she saw it was 12:30 AM.

_Logan is the best matchmaker ever. _Jo thought before she fell asleep. She owed him (and Kendall).


End file.
